THE EVOLUTION OF E PRENTISS
by Spooladio
Summary: An "AU" story of "E. Prentisses," featuring their backgrounds, the BAU, international intrigue, and serial killers. I apologize for any grammatical errors.
1. Chapter 1 - CONFINEMENT

CHAPTER 1 – CONFINEMENT

7:00 pm - Oct 11 (undisclosed location in Cuba)

"Elizabeth, please try to understand. I want to maintain the safety of you and the baby. I have been compromised and the threat to us is real."

"Sally, I understand the nature of your work with the CIA. However, I am eight months pregnant with your child. We are in a town with no hospital and the only medical professional is the local midwife. You promised that we would be out months ago and I am scared. No matter the assurances from the midwife something is not right with this pregnancy I can feel it. I am scared, Sally."

Moving to recline behind Liz on the bed Sally comforts her with soothing words as she drifts to sleep. _I am not sorry that I bought Liz with me but I am sorry for the conditions. We could do so much better than a one-room shanty with no electricity or running water in an impoverished area on the coast northwest of Cuba. We should have left months ago but we were both stubborn since we were making headway with our work with the US State Department and CIA._

 _Our temporary home has room for only a bed, bistro table and two chairs. We do not have a kitchen we grill, a generator powers a small refrigerator and our electronic devices. The most inconvenient of all is our portable camping toilet. However, Liz is a trooper she did not bat an eye over the living conditions._

 _I am lucky to be around for the birth of my first child. I don't know how I'm going to tell Liz that this may be our last time as a family. We both decided to work for the US even though we have multiple citizenships Liz, US and France and myself, US, Brazil and Italy._

Sally's musings were interrupted by the baby punching and kicking. Sally chuckled knowing that this baby was going to be the definition of hyperactive. The midwife knocked lightly at the door and entered. Upon seeing Liz and Sally on the bed she indicates that she will be outside for the night in the hammock. _I am so glad that we arranged for her to spend her nights with us._ With a sigh of relief at her presence Sally joins Liz in slumber.

 _3:45 am Oct. 12_

Sally woke up to Liz moaning in pain and began to comfort her. She settle down but less than five minutes later she was moaning. Liz sat up screaming as her water broke, "I'm in labor!" Sally immediately got out of bed to get the midwife who heard the screaming and was at the door.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Empujar! Empujar! Senora."(Push! Push! Madam)

"Estoy empujando! Estoy dando a luz un monstruo? Este bebe esta teniendo un ataque dentro de mi. Sally, tengo miedo. Dios, por favor,déjà que mi bebe este sano." (I'm pushing! Am I birthing a monster? This baby is having a seizure inside of me. Sally, I'm scared. God please let my baby be healthy.)

Liz screamed like her insides were being squeezed and ripped out by the baby. _I vow there will be no more children._

"Senora, la cabeza del bebe esta fuera, un empujon mas." (Madam, the baby's head is out, one more push.)

Liz gave a huge push wanting the baby out. Sally looked down at the business end and viewed their child through a blur of tears and happiness. The midwife cut the cord and efficiently and gently cleaned the baby. She handed the baby to Sally to attend to the new mother. Sally stepped to the head of the bed, "Look Liz, our beautiful Raven Emilia is here."

Liz had never seen a more beautiful sight than Sally holding Raven. A sharp pain signaled the oncoming afterbirth. As the midwife moved between Liz's legs she excitedly screams, "Otro bebe viene!" (Another baby comes!)

Sally grabbed their daughter and watched in ecstatic fascination as their second child is born. No more than two minutes later they hear her cry. The midwife cleaned and swaddled their second child and placed her in the arms of her mom for a few precious moments. Sally sat in a nearby chair after taking their second child from Liz so that the midwife could to remove afterbirth, clean and make her charge comfortable.

Less than a half hour later the midwife is preparing to leave Sally hugs and kisses her cheek. "Thank you we expect to see you daily before we leave. God Bless."

Felicidades port us hermosos regalos. Dios realmente los ha benedecido a los dos. Hasta pronto! (Congratulations on your beautiful gifts. God has truly blessed you both. See you soon.)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The new parents sat up in the bed side by side beaming and inspecting their offspring. "Sally, aren't the girls breathtaking and so tiny." Laughing as they compared the girl's identical features. "The midwife placed an anklet on the babies to help us identify them. Raven has a purple anklet and her sister a red one. Sally, I'm never going through that hell again. If you want more children you will have them without me." Sally agreed with Liz these two girls are all they need.

"Sally, we only picked out a boy and girl name. What do you want to name this little angel?"

"Well considering that I am about to go deep. I want to protect you and our babies. I don't want anything or anyone to threaten our family. I also know that you want to maintain a low profile with the recent news of your biological sister's arrest."

"Yes I do. Thank God I was adopted at an early age. Hopefully my niece will be able to live a fulfilling life. It's just shitty that my sister tried to sell her on the black market. If Amalthea didn't have complications from the birth my private detective would have never stumbled upon her."

"Let's be thankful that we were able to place the baby in a loving home among friends. Constance will be a great mother. Now back to the name for this little one. How do you feel about naming this beauty, Emily Corbeau?"

"So basically the English translation of their names are Raven Emily for our eldest and Emily Raven for our youngest. Hmmm… I like it."

EOC

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Most of the characters are taken from Criminal Minds. Sally and Raven are mine. I intend to update weekly.

I have been fascinated by Emily Prentiss early childhood and parents. The TV show never really delved into her background so I created this story to fill in the holes. Which will include the team (Hotch, Rossi, Morgan, Spencer, JJ, Garcia, Matt, Alves, and Tara).

I do not have a beta and I apologize for the translations. I used Google translate and refused to drive myself crazy by looking for the upside down question mark, accents over vowels and so forth.

For Tess Gerritsen book lovers I hope you caught the reference of Amalthea as a clue to the name of her niece.

I don't ship any particular characters, I write where the story takes me.

I appreciate constructive criticism from people that take the time to read my posts. Please review and comment.


	2. Chapter 2 - THE PLAN

CHAPTER 2 – THE PLAN

Sally and Liz enjoyed two weeks alone in their idyllic Cuban shanty. Liz wanted to get the girls to the states immediately but the babies had to wait two weeks before they could travel by air. Sally knew time was running out. _Liz needed to know the plans in place regarding my imminent death. I must sacrifice myself to protect family and country._

The night before the Chinook was scheduled to covertly land on the beach to transport them to Naval Air Station, Key West, Sally sat Liz down to discuss the plans in place.

"Liz, sweetheart, we need to discuss our return to the states. My identity has been compromised by someone within the CIA. My ambition and covert activities have made me and by association you and the girls targets."

"What does that mean for us Sally?"

"Sweetheart, They are going to stage my death and I will become a ghost. It's the only way to protect you and our babies. I will be watching over you and the girls until my last breath. Upon my death the girls will be my heirs with you as the executor. You are independently wealthy so I'm leaving you several properties. I love you sweetheart and I want what's best for you and the girls. If you choose to remarry I will accept that but please don't let the girls forget that I love them."

Liz was quiet. Sally was preparing for hysterics, crying, cursing, violence, any number of demonstrative reactions but Liz was quiet.

"Salvatore Folliero, I accept that you need to become a ghost and I can work with your plans however, I have a few stipulations that I will not take no for an answer. You are also aware that I am more ambitious than you. My goal is to become an US Ambassador with postings throughout the world. I have no desire to remarry and although you will be dead to the world I intend to remain your wife. You will always be able to contact me through the winery. If we are in the same city please try to make physical contact so I know you are well. I expect intimacy whenever the opportunity allows. Don't bring me any diseases. I am not stupid to think you and/or your job will not require sex during your assignments. The girls will know their dad through your father. I will allow them to spend time with your parents. I will also maintain my maiden name for myself and the twins."

"I understand that due to my pregnancy you excluded me from the planning. My hormones have returned to pre-pregnancy levels and I expect to be included in all decisions related to me and the girls."

Sally was so glad Liz is a logical ambitious woman. _We are both opportunists and our marriage was a merger for our political gain._

"Liz, I accept your stipulations and we will make it work sweetheart. I love you and thank you again for our beautiful girls."

"I love you also Sally."

The couple heard the girls crying and jumped to do the tiny princesses bidding.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Chinook helicopter landed at 4 am on the beach approximately one mile from the shanty. Sally made sure to remove the serial numbers, fingerprints and all identifiers of his family. He left the shanty, generator, refrigerator and a generous amount of money for the midwife. Sally could read people and he knew that the midwife will never mention their identity. If she opens her mouth he will know and she will be terminated.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The family arrived at the Naval Air Station forty-five minutes from leaving Cuba. Sally stayed back to blend in with the crew. He made sure Liz and the girls were taken to the hospital for admittance and exhaustive examinations. The family was heavily guarded and placed in a private suite. The suite had a hospital bed for Liz, a dining/sitting area with pullout couch, a lavish bathroom, two infant warmers, and the private nurses' station.

Upon given the okay by Liz, her assigned obstetrician, Ms. Franklin and the girls' pediatrician, Ms. Gowans entered the room. "Mrs. Folliero, we came to give you our findings regarding everyone's health. Should we wait for your husband?" Liz notified all that her husband remained in Cuba to complete his assignment.

The physicians stood on each side of the bed. Mr. Franklin started by stating Liz was in excellent health she should be 100% within 6 weeks. Liz thanked doctor Franklin as he turned to leave. She nodded her head for Dr. Gowans to proceed. "Raven and Emily are extremely healthy babies and so alert. They scored top marks on their Apgar. I will leave several pamphlets regarding their care. They are identical so you should have fun times ahead. Can you tell them apart?"

Liz responded, "My husband and I have looked at them for hours and we could not distinguish the two. Luckily our midwife had the foresight to accessorize them with colored anklets."

"Yes, they are gorgeous. We documented their fingerprints and footprints in case there is a problem in the future. Do you have any questions for me?

"No, not that I can think of. Thank you."

"Congratulations, and safe travels."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The nurses were told to stay out unless Liz called them. Sally snuck into the room to check on his family. Liz updated him regarding their check-ups.

"Liz I made arrangements for a private jet to take us to Italy and later France. I want the girls to obtain citizenship in each country. I have been given a limited time frame to get my affairs in order before I leave. You can tell those who inquiry that we will meet up later, be ambiguous regarding where. I love you sweetheart."

Sally walked over to the infant warmers and kissed Raven. "Daddy loves you Raven." He turned to Emily's warmer, "Daddy loves you Emily." Wiping the tears from his eyes he kissed his wife and slipped out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Liz could not stop her mind racing and planning her next steps. _I hate that Sally won't be around but I can hire nannies for the girls and resume my pursuit of an Ambassadorship. Sally faking his death may just tip the scales for an appointment of my preference. My girls will be great assets. I hope they inherit Sally and my gift for languages. I'm excited! I will start looking for nannies immediately. I have so much to do._


	3. Chapter 3 - Lizabitch

CHAPTER 3 - LIZABITCH

Officially Sally died two months after the twin's birth. Liz thought she should have received an academy award for her performance as the grieving widow and single mother of infants.

Nine months after Sally's death, Elizabeth and the girls visited her parents, who own a successful winery in the French Alps. The winery has been passed down for generations. Their property includes a medieval chateau, which was converted to bed and breakfast to include a huge wine cellar. The family resides in a comfortable chateau away from the tourists and a charming village nearby with a breathtaking view of the Alps and the surrounding region.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Liz's parents were relaxing with the twins in their cozy family room. The room construction consisted of wood walls and a cathedral ceiling, and a large stone fireplace. An exterior wall with floor to ceiling windows provides a spectacular view of the autumn colors.

Connor and Claudette were ecstatic when they saw their grandchildren. Liz's dad bought a new area rug and arranged the furniture so the center of the family room is free for the girls to play. The babies started crawling one day and the next they stood up holding onto furniture and at nine months they took their first steps. Raven and Emily were very concise in their communication for their ages and extremely smart.

Liz entered the family room and the twins seized the opportunity to jump on their mother for some attention. She tickled, kissed, and loved them up. "Mom where are the girls nannies?"

"We gave the nannies a two-week paid vacation." Elizabeth was livid she had no intention of taking care of the girls. She was needed in Italy to prepare for her new appointment as the US Ambassador.

Liz received assurances from her parents that they would take care of the girls. She played with her babies for an hour then returned to her room to finish packing before she would say her goodbyes. Her childhood room was comforting, her retreat from the world. She reclined on her window seat contemplating her present and future.

 _The girls and I are very well off financially. I need to plan for their future. My should groom them to follow in my footsteps. I want them to be hyperpolyglots so I need to seek a qualified tutor. They can start language lessons when we settle in Italy, it's never to early. The twin's birthday is the end of next week. I need to have my assistant set up our residence so that the twins are in a separate wing with the required security. If the girls take after Sally or myself I need to stay sharp._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Claudette, I am concerned that our daughter is putting ambition over her children. Could her drive to be on top be a way of grieving for Sally?"

Claudette was aware that her daughter was following in her footsteps with her ambition. _I refused to live in America and resided in the US long enough for her and Elizabeth to obtain her dual citizenship. Connor and a nanny raised Elizabeth._ _It took me over 25 years to realize my mistake. I hope Elizabeth comes to her senses sooner._

"Connor, she is driven and Sally's death didn't help. We need to look out for our grandbabies and help guide Elizabeth from doing something detrimental to the girls' development."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sally was able to sneak into Liz's home. He bought a pair of diamond bracelets for the twins. He wanted to see his girls. It hit home what he was sacrificing for his country. The night before Liz's parents were to arrive with the girls he had sex with his wife. It wasn't love it was a release for them both. Sally learned that Liz had several sex partners both male and female. He hasn't been a boy scout while he is away but his machismo was a little bruised.

Liz is reclined on Sally's chest. "Sally this is the second time that we've been together since you became a ghost. I'm assuming that you have been exceptional as usual with respect to your assignment."

"Yes, however be very careful Liz especially with the girls. I have received word that my last assignment created a powerful enemy with far reaching associates and deep government contacts. my enemy is unaware of my involvement with the disruption of a major organ donor black market operation, sex trafficking, breeding, and drugs. I've heard they are meticulously searching for…me. However, my name is unknown to them. If possible let the girls spend as much time as possible with your parents. There may come a point in time we will have to switch your ambassadorial assignments for the twins and your safety."

Liz rubbed Sally's chest soothingly. "If what you say is true don't return to me until you neutralize the threat."

Sally nodded, dressed, and left.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Conner and Claudette took their grandbabies everywhere. To the winery, the village, the vineyards, and their cabin high in the Alps. The girls loved playing in the autumn foliage. They got along great with animals. They played with the winery manager's dog and laughed and clapped their hands when riding the horses with their grandparents.

The girls were quite precocious, they had distinct personalities and could often be caught talking to each other in a language only they could understand. The grandparents were really careful to not mix up their identity bracelets. It was real hard to tell them apart.

Mrs. Alon, the house manager chased the girls as they played tag in the family room. They finally wore her out and she sat them at their table to feed them a snack and cool down with water. As she served the girls she heard the phone ringing in Connor's office.

Connor moved quickly to pick up the phone, "Hello."

"Yes I was calling to check on my girls and their mother to make sure all is well. How are you Mr. Connor?".

"Yes well I am not aware of who this is because the man that would be calling for any of the people you asked for is dead." Mr. Connor hung up the phone and quickly called out for Claudette.

Claudette heard the urgency in Connor's tone and quickly entered his office. "Someone called impersonating Sally, asking about the girls and Liz. I am worried, what should we do?"

We need to get them out of here now. We'll call Elizabeth to let her know where we have gone and how to contact us. Go and pack them up and our things. We will be leaving in thirty minutes. Please hurry".

Mrs. Alon observes Claudette hastily gathering her grandbabies. "Claudette is something wrong? Is there anything I can do to help?"

"Thank you, no. Conner was recently notified he has a package being delivered to Liz's Rome address and he needs to be present to receive it." Claudette hugs Alon and continues to dress the girls and pack.

Conner has been unable to reach Liz and is growing concerned.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Liz is in a really important conference with a group of powerful dignitaries at the Embassy. She loves dealing with the powerful and politically influential and has received numerous awards and recognition for her accomplishments. Liz receives a call on her private cell but ignores it and turns on the 'Do Not Disturb.' Her concentration is on the success of her meeting.

Liz is in a heated debate, her office assistant tries to hand her a note that states her father needs to speak to her it's urgent. Her assistant tries to push the landline towards her but Liz pushes it away. She give the assistant a don't fuck with me stare and states' "Do not interrupt me again, understand." The assistant excuses herself from the meeting and apologizes for the interruption. _What can be so important that it demands the interruption of my meeting? If it is my the girls or my parents it can wait. I have an opportunity to foster relations and trade between the Italians, Russia, China and America is crucial to my career. Nothing is more important!_

 _EOC_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Remember the story is an AU.


End file.
